Peanut, Private Button
Peanut, Private Button is Part 1 of the Private Button episode of The New Adventures of Teddy the Pooh. Synopsis When Peanut finds Bea's reading glasses (on top of her head), she decides to become a "private button". She makes up a missing honey mystery to earn her reputation. But it goes too far, and Squeak is accused of taking honey! Can Peanut clear Squeak's name? Plot Bea is reading a mystery book to Teddy, Peanut, Blossom and Squeak about 3 souls (played by Teddy, Blossom and Squeak) going to a dark and spooky mansion. Suddenly, a silhouette private eye appears in the room and says he had discovered who stole the Glockenspiel diamonds and that its someone in the room. Just as it is about to be revealed,the light in Bea's house goes out.Bea says she can't see in the light without her reading glasses that she lost 2 weeks ago. Peanut then (unbeknownst to her) finds Bea's reading glasses on top of her head.Bea says that Peanut would make a better private eye than the hero in the book. Peanut gets an idea. The next day, Teddy goes to Peanut's house and finds a sign saying,"Peanut: Private Button. You Lose It, We Find It". Peanut lets Teddy in and asks of the problem. Teddy says she has run out of honey, and Peanut worries that she will not find work if she can't solve a mystery. She gets an idea to make up a mystery herself and then solve it to give herself a good name. Later that night, Peanut goes to Squeak's house while he is sleeping and tickles his nose with a feather, causing him to sneeze and shoot his nosewarmer onto the ceiling. Peanut deliberately wakes Squeak up and Squeak realizes his nosewarmer is gone. Peanut then brings Blossom and Teddy to Squeak's house and pretends to interrogate them about the "disappearance" of the nosewarmer. Once Piggy recalled the night, Peanut 'solves' the mystery, by saying that Squeak dreamt about daffodils, which he might be 'allergic' to, causing him to sneeze and blow his nosewarmer on the ceiling. Squeak is happy and even Blossom is impressed. But when she still gets no customers, she decides to make another mystery. She sneaks into Teddy's house at night and takes one of her honey pots. Unfortunately, she trips on a log and the pot breaks. She looks at Blossom's house and gets another idea to take one of Blossom's honey pots and put it in Teddy's house to look like she simply misplaced it. The next morning, Teddy calls Peanut about the missing honey pot. Peanut does nothing more but look in one of Teddy's drawers and finds the honey. Immediately after, Blossom calls for help and says she's been robbed. Blossom begs for help from Peanut and she happily agrees. She then spots a honey bee as a clue and it leads to Squeak's house in front of a cupboard. Unfortunately, inside is a honey pot that Squeak owns that resembles exactly Blossom's honey pot. Squeak says that is Teddy's birthday gift, and he didn't take Blossom's honey, so they set up a court to find out the truth, with Beaver as the judge, Blossom as the plaintiff, Peanut as Squeak's lawyer and a detective involved, Teddy as the audience, Squeak as the defense and Gloomy, Bea, Marina and Matey as the jury. Blossom questions Squeak, but Peanut protects him. The jury seems to agree with Blossom about Squeak stealing the pot, so Peanut calls a surprise witness: herself! Using herself as the witness and the prosecutor, she says that Squeak was framed. As Peanut stutters, she imagines her friends as honey pots, and finally admits that she took the honey pot to make everybody think she was a good private button. Squeak is not found guilty, and thanks Peanut. Peanut then decides she was so good in the court,she should become a lawyer, 'Peanut: Attorney At Law. You Find It. We Lose It' Cast Peanut Big Top. Teddy Honey Pots Squeak Squeak Curly Tail Blossom Flowerpots Beaver Gloomy Pink Bow Bea Spells A Lot Trivia Peanut did not end her detective career. She also did mysteries in Gloomy's Tail Tale and Sham Teddy. Category:Episode Category:The New Adventures of Teddy the Pooh Episodes